club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Axbridge C.C
Axbridge Cricket Club is a cricket club in Somerset. They play their cricket at Stone Allerton near Cheddar in Somerset and are a friendly club. They formed in 2004 and currently have 30 club members. They play from April through to September, Axbridge CC welcomes all new players from any level. Axbridge play their home games at Chapel Allerton. In 2008 the club had a record 35 fixtures but only played 28 of them, but in 2009 they had a staggering 37 fixtures booked home and away but due to bad weather only 28 were played. In April 2010 they had their own nets on the Furlong in the heart of Axbridge, which was a massive break through for the club. Axbridge C.C performed in the 2010 Axbridge Pageant, and done the bull baiting scene which was held 28,29,30 August 2010. On the 16,17,18 July 2010 Axbridge went on their 3rd tour to Exmoor playing 4 games. The 2011 season seen Axbridge playing 32 matches as well as returning to Exmoor for the 4th Axbridge tour. In 2012 Axbridge had 35 fixtures booked including a tour to Torquay for their fifth Axbridge tour. The 2013 Axbridge Captain was Dean Packham taking over from Kevin Grinstead and Vice-Captain's were Ben Peverall on a Sunday and Liam Jones in midweek games. They had 26 fixtures booked for the season including a return tour to Torquay. They started the 2013 season against Allerton on 5th May. The Axbridge 2013 season started off well winning 3 out of the first 5 matches, then after a defeat against Draycott, Axbridge would go on a 5 match loss till they defeated Ilton by 7 wickets. They finished the season only winning 8 games from the 22 played. They went on a mini tour to Torquay playing Lustleigh and Denbury on July 12 & 14. The 2014 season kicked off the season on April 13th in a 7 a-side tournament held at Banwell. The first two first class fixtures against Horrington and Wookey Hole were cancelled due to rain. Axbridge history Axbridge is a town in Somerset, England, situated in the Sedgemoor district on the River Axe, near the southern edge of the Mendip Hills. The town population according to the 2001 census was 2,024. Club Committee :*Contact us click HERE * Hon. President: Robin Mace * Chairman: Phil Saunders * Vice Chairman: Andrew Matthews * Club Captain: Dean Packham * Vice Captain Sunday: Ben Peverall * Vice Captain Wednesday: Liam Stiles * Secretary: James Fisher * Fixtures Secretary: Mike Day * Treasurer: Dean Packham * Committee Member: Paul Davies Non-Committee Roles * Web Site Admin: Dean Packham * Club Statistician: Dean Packham * Net Coordinator: Dean Packham * ECB Coach: Dean Packham, Kevin Grinstead & Jordan Peters * ECB Umpires: Phil Saunders, Nick Jarman, Ben Peverall & John Follows * First Aiders: Dean Packham, Kevin Grinstead, Jordan Peters, Andrew Matthews & Naren Padhiyar 2014 Axbridge Fantasy Cricket League *Axbridge C.C Fantasy Cricket 2014 *Axbridge C.C Fantasy Cricket Overall Points |valign="top"| |valign="top"| Overall league table 2010-13 |} 2014 Squad :As of , . Captain Record *2004-2007: Paul Davies *2008-2009: Phil Saunders *2010: Mark Jelbert *2011: Kevin Grinstead *2012-2014: Dean Packham Results & Fixtures *2014 Fixtures *Club Results Nets *13th June 2014 Next Fixture *26th June 2014 - Keynsham @ Keynsham Squads for matches 18th June 2014 Priddy (Home) # Dean Packham © # Liam Stiles + # Phil Saunders # Mike Day # David Reeves # Kevin Grinstead # Paul Davies # Andy Matthews # Alex Travis # Tim Purkiss # Johnny Five *Bowling Machine 2014 2013 Awards * Best Batsman: Mike Hatcher * Best Bowler: Tim Purkiss * Most Improved Player: Liam Stiles * Fielder of the Year: David Reeves * Fantasy Cricket League: Ben Peverall * Players Player: Mike Hatcher Players & Teams *Previous Players *Axbridge C.C 40 over *Axbridge C.C 20 over Stats Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge record in First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge record in None First-Class Fixtures *Axbridge Baggy Clue Cap # *Stats vs each team *Axbridge Touring Stats Most Axbridge caps (Baggy Blue) * , . Most Axbridge runs * , . Most Axbridge wkts * , . Highest % of runs in boundaries * , . Most Axbridge Catches * , . Most Axbridge Stumpings * , . Most Axbridge Fielding Points * , . Streaks , . ::*'Please note, this is only completed match's, abandoned games will not count in this stat'. Wicket Keepers , . Up-coming stats 2013 *Dave Samways 17 for 500 runs. *Mark Jelbert 67 runs for 1,000. *Liam Jones 3 wickets for 50. *Liam Jones 1 games for 50. *Chris Jarman 9 games for 100. *Paul Davies 5 games for 100. Club Pictures * Pictures Also see *Father and son combo *Brother combo *Father and 2 son's combo Club Information Website Links *Town Council Site *Play-Cricket Site *Twitter Page *Facebook Page ACC Kit 2014 Club Sponsor Category:Cricket Clubs Category:Somerset Clubs Category:Axbridge Cricket Club Stats Category:Axbridge Batting History Category:Axbridge Bowling History Category:Axbridge Partnerships Category:Axbridge Boundaires Category:Axbridge Ducks Category:Axbridge Cricket Club